


Not such a gay.

by ununpentium



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununpentium/pseuds/ununpentium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most gays I know are very tidy. I am not such a gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not such a gay.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atlinmerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=atlinmerrick).



> So the eagle eyed of you will have realised that the summary of this ficlet is a recent tweet of Mark Gatiss'. I've borrowed the fantastic idea of atlinmerrick's of using tweets as prompts, and this arrived in my head about 8am this morning thirty seconds after I woke up.

There was a muffled crash from upstairs and John's cry of "what the bloody fuck?"

John limped down the stairs and stood infront of Sherlock, who was sitting in his armchair reading, long legs stretched out for what seemed like eternity.

"I just tripped over the bloody skull." Sherlock peered at John from over the top of his book.

"Why in God's name was the skull on the floor outside of the bathroom door, Sherlock?"

"He was waiting to use the toilet," Sherlock replied slowly, as if this was perfectly logical. John was not sure whether to laugh or to continue being angry, so he made a strangled noise and folded his arms across his chest.

"Most gays I know are very tidy. I am not such a gay." Sherlock sighed.

John burst into peals of hysterical laughter, "you absolute nutter," climbed back up the stairs and carried the skull into the bathroom.


End file.
